Talk:Bluefen
Why don't we call this page bluefen sixclaw? and what did she ever do to make herself a villian? :Bluefen is never given a surname in the book. The fact that she is a ferret makes her a villain. As she never did anything "good", we cannot just assume she is good. --LordTBT Talk! 20:14, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Move to Bluefen Sixclaw? It's her marriage name...-General Ironbeak :It is not appropriate to assume full names unless they are explicitly stated in the book. --LordTBT Talk! 18:59, 24 November 2008 (UTC) God, the whole full name deal in the Redwall universe is so frustrating... :( --Argulor 22:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :I'd also like to note that not every woman takes the name of her husband upon marriage. Many women choose to keep their own family names for a variety of reasons. Again, which is why we do not assume and it would be inappropriate to assume someone's last name like that, here or in the real world. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:40, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Well, I certainly agree to that. -- Argulor Well I think she should be considered "gray" because she never did anything necessarily bad, and there actually were parts that showed or suggested a more gentle nature: Like when they were in the desert, Bluefen, in a gesture of kindness, left Swartt a bowl of the little water the horde had or could find. And during the time when the horde finally arrived in Mossflower, she was never idle, but hard-workingly served everybeast fruit and fish, showing humility and hospitality. And also, when Swartt called Balefur to his tent, she set out a good array of food, showing loyalty to her husband, knowing he wanted to impress Balefur. Plus Brian Jacques described her as a "delicate spring flower", and the way how he wrote about her predicaments suggests that he feels sorry for her, and wants us the readers to feel sorry for her as well. So, in conclusion, Bluefen should be labled a "gray" character. After all, doesn't "gray" mean "morally ambigioius"? Except of course when discussing Redwall, "gray" usually means "good vermin" and "bad woodlander", but even so... so yeah. ;) :) I think that is different for Brian since on his website he said bad guys will stay bad and good guys will stay good I wish he could spice things up more though and have more vermin be like Bluefen it would make for good charicter development. --Zoso159 21:09, December 15, 2009 (UTC) I think Bluefen was a fairly good creature, too. And she's not the only female ferret to fit into the grey category---what about Romsca? Anyways, Jacques describes her as "pretty and quiet", something I wouldn't expect a villian to be described as. --Argulor 22:23, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :*cough* Vilaya. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:27, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sorry. I haven't read The Sable Quean. Still, Bluefen never did anything bad. Stereotyping her as a villian just because she's a ferret seems really wrong to me. --Argulor 17:43, September 3, 2013 (UTC) I think Brian is wrong for saying that, because in his books, there are plenty of characters who 'reform': Blaggut, even though he was a friendly type, most likely had done some trouble in his past (such as thieving if not murdering); Grubbage, he must've done some bad things too, and yet he presumably ended up living at the abbey for the rest of his days and was quite popular among them; the water rats on Castle Marl, they most likely had done some terrible things (under the Marlfoxes orders, that is), and yet after they were made to throw away their weapons and become peaceful farmers, they became quite happy and joyful; Ashleg is another example, he presumably did his share of damage in the world too, and yet he gave up on a life of grandeur to pursue a quiet, peaceful life; Romsca, who undeniably did some terrible things in her life (she was, after all, apart of the crew that slaughtered the Holt of Lutra), and yet in the end she's remembered as a hero and saved Durral and expressed some wish to live at Redwall as a peaceful beast; So, in conclusion, BJ isn't correct in saying that... HOWEVER, one excuse on his part would be that he said that BEFORE he created all those characters - or he just forgot. ^^ Meh. :This sort of commentary is best put into an Essay, not an article talk page. I encourage you to register and write one! -- LordTBT Talk! 17:51, December 18, 2009 (UTC)